real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Luther Pierce
William Luther Pierce (September 11th, 1933 - July 23rd, 2003) was an American white supremacist and political activist. He used to be a physicist by profession and also was known by his pen name Andrew Macdonald in which he wrote the most hateful novels such as The Turner Diaries (taking place in 2099, where whites have become minorities in the US and a white terrorist organization begins a global race war where in the end the only people left in the world are white people), and Hunter (which tells the tale of a white supremacist murderer in Washington DC during the 1990's where he goes around killing interracial couples and liberal journalists, and politicians). Pierce also was the founder of the white supremacist organization, National Alliance. He also admired Adolf Hitler. He was a close associate of George Lincoln Rockwell, founder of the American Nazi Party, and also had ties to The Order, Resistance Records, and the Golden Dawn. Luther also made numerous, even hour long broadcasts where he "exposed" the Jewish people in media, Hollywood and politics and how they were planning on "extincting the white race". Many of his ideals have inspired the present-day Alt-Right. Biography Born in Atlanta, Georgia, to a Presbyterian family of Scotch-Irish American and English descent, Pierce was a descendant of Thomas H. Watts, the Governor of Alabama and Attorney General of the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. As a child, Pierce did well academically, graduating from high school in 1952. He received a bachelor's degree in physics from Rice University in 1955, earned a doctorate from University of Colorado at Boulder in 1962, and became an assistant professor of physics at the Oregon State University in that year. In 1965 he left his tenure at Oregon State University and became a senior researcher for the aerospace manufacturer Pratt & Whitney in Connecticut. In 1966 Pierce moved to the Washington, D.C. area and became an associate of George Lincoln Rockwell, founder of the American Nazi Party, who was assassinated in 1967. Pierce became co-leader of the National Youth Alliance, which split in 1974, with Pierce founding the National Alliance. Pierce's novel, The Turner Diaries (1978) depicts a violent revolution in the United States, followed by world war, and the extermination of non-white races. Another novel by Pierce, Hunter (1984), portrays the actions of a lone-wolf white supremacist assassin. In 1985, Pierce relocated the headquarters of the National Alliance to Hillsboro, West Virginia, where he founded the Cosmotheist Community Church to receive tax exemption for his organization. Pierce spent the rest of his life in West Virginia hosting a weekly show, American Dissident Voices, publishing the internal newsletter National Alliance Bulletin (formerly called Action), and overseeing his publications, National Vanguard magazine (originally titled Attack!), Free Speech and Resistance, as well as books published by his publishing firm National Vanguard Books, Inc. At the time of Pierce's death in 2002, the National Alliance was bringing in more than $1 million a year, with more than 1,500 members and a paid national staff of 17 full-time officials, and was better known than at any time in its history. Subsequently, it entered a period of internal conflict and decline. People inspired by Pierce's writings *Timothy McVeigh, perpetrator of the Oklahoma City Bombing. *The Order, a white supremacist group that committed several acts of terrorism. *David Copeland, the London Nail Bomber. *The Aryan Nations, a hate group. *John T. Earnest, perpetrator of a mass shooting in a synagogue on April 27, 2019. Category:List Category:Supremacists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Modern Villains Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Karma Houdini Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Vocal Villains Category:Criminals Category:Social Darwinist Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:God Wannabe Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Propagandist Category:Racists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Mastermind Category:Posthumous